Ivana Rurik
Ivana Rurik is a "Daughter of Flemeth" of whom was originally born the daughter of Borislav, and Antonina Rurik in the lands of Rus where she was a princess of the supreme Rus family of House Rurik. Ivana Rurik was a level four Magi before her induction into the "Daughters of Flemeth", but following the corrupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level five Magi with whom has increasingly been losing control over her Magi and drifting between levels five, and four. Ivana Rurik would be born the fourth child of the Tsar of Rus at the time and during her youth she lived a happy life with her family in the capital of Muskova where she was very close with her eldest brother, twin sister, and father. Ivana Rurik would become friends with an older handmaiden in the form of Flemeth of whom portrayed herself as the mother Ivana never had, and it was through this that she was able to create tremors of doubt in Ivana`s mind about the love of her parents. After years of corrupting influence Flemeth was able to have Ivana kill herself turning herself into a ``Daughter of Flemeth`` of which led to her returning to the court of Muskova where she would spark civil unrest among the population of which was already reeling from the fact that the forces of Chaos were infiltrating all across the lines. Having ruled for some one hundred and fifty years Ivana Rurik watched with sadness the death of her beloved grandson to old age and unwilling to watch her family die in front of her she would abdicate the throne to her great grand son Peter Rurik II. and following this she left the Empire of Rus to travel to the Korcani Wilds. Ivana Rurik would arrive in the Realm of Pannoria at the command of Flemeth and arriving there she would begin work manipulating King Detrimund Jocic into coming to the Korcani side of things, but also during this time she grew to have affection towards Detrimunds son Ebrimund. History Early History Ivana Rurik would be born the fourth child of the Tsar of Rus at the time and during her youth she lived a happy life with her family in the capital of Muskova where she was very close with her eldest brother, twin sister, and father. The Great Russian Civil War Main Article : The Great Russian Civil War The forces of Chaos would follow up their success in converting the Andals to their belief with a major attempt to move into the lands of Russia but unlike the tribal religions of the Andals the Russian people across the Russian region were more centralized in a Slavic Paganism which held traditions more central to the Russians lives. With this Slavic Paganism in the way of the Chaos forces the forces of Chaos made very little headway outside of small Chaos cults which did spread around the region, and in this failings Malekor would send in Flemeth in order to capture the region for their forces. Ivana Rurik would become friends with an older handmaiden in the form of Flemeth of whom potrayed herself as the mother Ivana never had, and it was through this that she was able to create tremors of doubt in Ivana`s mind about the love of her parents. Despite being happy in her life Flemeth showed her a life without rules and bounderies and in order to create the first fissure between Ivana and her family she would continue influencing Ivana until she had become sexually adventurous with her long time love in the form of Anton Menshikov. Anton, and Ivana Rurik were the children of extremely powerful houses and had been groomed from a young age to know they would eventually marry, and instead of hating this the two got along extremely well falling in love as they grew older and closer to their eventual marriage. Becoming sexual before marriage due to the intervention of Flemeth it would be Flemeth of whom used Magi, and menipulation to make sure that Ivana became pregnent and then tricked Anton into fleeing Rus leaving Ivana pregnant with a bastard something that caused great shame on her family and created a major devide. The Coup of Muscova Following the birth of her third child and the death of Anton Ivana would finally agree to Flemeth's plans and thus Flemeth was able to have Ivana kill herself turning herself into a ``Daughter of Flemeth`` of which led to her finally losing her real sense of free will and allowed Flemeth to gain a dramatic amount of control over the Muscovy Court. Abdication of the Throne Having ruled for some one hundred and fifty years Ivana Rurik watched with sadness the death of her beloved grandson to old age and unwilling to watch her family die in front of her she would abdicate the throne to her great grand son Peter Rurik II. and following this she left the Empire of Rus to travel to the Korcani Wilds. The Fourth Pannonian Civil War Main Article : The Fourth Pannonian Civil War Family Members Slovena Rurik.jpg|Slovena Rurik - Sister|link=Slovena Rurik Durova Kirur Cover.png|Durova Kirur - Daughter|link=Durova Kirur Relationships Flemeth See Also : Flemeth Category:People Category:Human Category:Russian Category:Dead Category:Magi Category:House Rurik Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:People of Rus